Miles Dread
Miles Dredd or Dredd, is Max Steel's archenemy. He was one of the co-Founders of N-Tek, an N-Tek agent, and CEO of THI (Trans Human Industries. He is a man who is thirsty for power, which is T.U.R.B.O Energy. He has an army who also want to defeat Max Steel. He is voiced by Mark Oliver. History Dredd was the co-Founder of N-Tek and an N-Tek agent. He was friends with Jim McGrath and Commander Forge Ferrus. He made a device to help absorb the T.U.R.B.O energy. But the day when they were testing it, it all failed and the device got in Dredd's body permanently and he had the ability to absorb T.U.R.B.O energy. Jim McGrath was unlucky, he died. He became CEO of his company named Trans Human Industries or THI. He made his army of robots named Dredd Naughts and a bio-Android named Jason Naught who would be the owner of the company, while Dredd was hiding. His army were looking for Ultralinks, but instead they found a massive wave of T.U.R.B.O energy from a people of Copper Canyon. Appearances in Episodes Come Together Part One He was in his hiding place in THI and asks Jason if they've got the Ultralink, but sadly they didn't. Jason later informs his boss that they've found sign of a massive wave of T.UR.B.O energy. Dredd later orders his Ultralink, Fire Elementor, to find the one who generates the T.U.R.B.O energy. Come Together Part Two He gets bad news from Jason that they've lost sign of the T.U.R.B.O energy. He orders him to look for it. He has Max captured in THI and he talks with him for a moment. Later he absorbs Max's T.UR.B.O energy and makes his laugh of victory because he is finally powerful. Come Together Part Three Dredd tells Max that he reminds him of another friend, who he reveals was Jim McGrath. Max generated more T.U.R.B.O energy and he absorbs the energy. Dredd is stopped by Steel and he later fights with Max, but Steel defeats him again. When Max and Steel were escaping from THI as Flight mode, but he was grabbed on the leg by Dredd and he absorbed his energy and took Steel away from him. He tells Jason that they should start their original plan. He places Steel on a machine that would help him absorb the energy from the THI products that the people bought. Dredd later gets more powerful and he attacks Max when he came to rescue Steel. Then he absorbs more T.U.R.B.O energy and gets more powerful. He throws them from THI and he was stopped by N-Tek, but he threw himself from THI. He defeats the police and he tries to defeat Max and Steel. But he is grabbed by Max who was in Turbo Flight and they give him so much T.U.R.B.O energy that he exploded. He is later picked up by Jason Naught and he opens his eye, meaning he will come back for revenge. Secret Identity Crisis Jason and him are trying to find out Max Steel's secret identity. They suspect about a kid from Copper Canyon High School named Butch. Dredd gets out and finds Butch, He realizes that Butch is not Max Steel and Butch thinks he is looking for Maxwell McGrath. Dredd throws Maxwell to the canyon and Max Steel appears. They plan to make him explode again like last time, but he tells him that he cannot explode anymore, that he will get more powerful. He is very powerful and they start to fight. Dredd is later stopped by rocks and he turns to normal. He is later crashed by the school bus, which was being driven by Kirby Kowalski, and then he was grabbing himself on the side of the canyon and he tells him that he finally knows his secret identity, but he gets confused when he sees Maxwell climbing up the canyon and Max Steel is standing infront of him. N-Tek comes to arrest him, but he lets go and he is picked up by an airship that appeared and disappeared mysteriously. He later tells Jason that he does not wants to know about Max Steel's secret identity, he wants to know how to defeat Max Steel. The Thrill of the Hunt A hologram of him appears, telling Troy Winter that the Ultralink is not complete and that he knows where the missing part was, which was at THI. He sends Troy some of his Dredd Naught o protect him. He later calls Troy Winter if he has the missing part. Troy Winter says yes and also that he is followed by someone. Dredd knew it was Max Steel, so he sent Earth Elementor and Fire Elementor to distract Max Steel and also to make Troy go faster to his house. Another hologram of Dredd appears telling Troy Winter if he was watching, that meant that he had betrayed him, so as a punishment for betraying him, he mutates him into the monstrous Extroyer. Extroyer Unleashed Jason Naught finds out where Extroyer is going next, so he informs Dredd and he says that he will ready this time. Dredd sends Earth Elementor to stop Extroyer, but he was defeated and Dredd was looking at the fight. Dredd and Extroyer were fighting and Dredd tells Extroyer to fetch him Max Steel. A hologram of Dredd appears later telling Max Steel his plan. Max Steel goes and stops the rocket, and Dredd orders Extroyer to stop him. Later Extroyer was defeated and he tells Jason that he is just trash. Live by the Sword Dredd calls Jason to come to his office and he teaches Jason and the man who was working for Jason to be loyal to him only. Uncle Sam Wants You! Dredd attacked Max Steel and he absorbed Max's T.UR.B.O energy and got more powerful. He reveals to him that the army worked for him. Then Dredd's gang (Jason Naught, the Dredd Naughts, and Earth Elementor) came to defeat Max Steel. Dredd fights with Max Steel and also with the others. Later N-Tek came to defeat them. Dredd goes to defeat Max Steel and absorbs more of Max Steel's T.U.R.B.O energy. But then he is shot by the Turbo Blast and then shot by a missile by Jefferson Smith. Dredd landed far away and he escaped, also Jason Naught. Elements of Surprise Part One Dredd, Jason, and his Dredd Naughts, goes to the desert to find Air Elementor. Dredd orders him to find Max Steel, release the other Elementors, and to get more Ultralinks. Then he leaves and he explains to Jason that Max will finally meet his match. Elements of Surprise Part Two Dredd is visited by Air Elementor, who was mixed by the other three Elementors. Elementor tells Dredd that he did not got the Ultralinks, but he took Forge Ferrus with him. Dredd locks Forge as his prisoner and to get more information about N-Tek. He frees his little robotic bugs and they are looking for information about him and N-Tek. Back at Dredd's secret hiding place, one of his bugs finds information about something, and he gives the information to Elementor. Later he is teased by Forge and he was going to hit Jason for laughing about him. While that, Forge escapes and Dredd gets locked up. He escapes and orders Jason to follow him. Dredd and his gang are in jets trying to defeat Forge and N-Tek. He and his gang were defeated and landed on the ground. Driven He was mentioned by Extroyer, when he was explaining to his henchmen why he wanted the Package of Animals' DNA Samples for. The Truth Hurts Miles Dredd presents to Ultimate Elementor, the new upgraded Dredd Naught that he made. Then he orders him to capture Max Steel and to also take a troop of Dredd Naughts with him. Later Ultimate Elementor comes back and lies to him that they didn't found him and the Dredd Naughts were destroyed. Then Miles Dredd didn't fired them, he gave them another chance. X Marks the Spot He and Jason appear and they find Max and Steel. Appearances in Bonus Clips Gearing Up Dredd does not appears, but a hologram of him in the training room. Something Wicked He appears in Max's mind thinking he was the villain, but it was his teacher. Appearance, Abilities, and Weaknesses He is a man in a big black armor with red lights. Under his armor is man with brown straight hair, brown eyes, and white skin. He is skinny and he wants power. He has a device on his chest that is there permanently. Abilities * Can absorb T.U.R.B.O energy * Can make a blaster with his hand * Can fly in the sky * Can get more and more powerful when he absorbs more T.U.R.B.O energy * Can make machines of his own * Can make robotic bugs that comes from his device on the chest * Can make a ball of T.U.R.B.O energy Weaknesses * Loss of T.U.R.B.O energy * Teased by somebody * Shot by missile Interests *Defeating Max Steel and absorbing his T.U.R.B.O energy *Looking for Ultralinks and existing T.U.R.B.O energy Gallery Videos Trivia * In Extroyer Unleashed, when Dredd is called by Jason Naught as a hologram, he is normal, but when he is with Extroyer, he is in his powerful mode. * In Uncle Sam Wants You!, there is a fail on him, if you can see there is a red light on his device, which is not where there is supposed to be a red light, and also in Come Together Part Three when he has Max and absorbs his T.U.R.B.O energy when Max was in Turbo Flight and was going escape from THI. * The first time he used his blaster was in Come Together Part Three. * Dredd was confused by fans of the first Max Steel to be Makino. * In the story of him, he looks similar to Jason Naught, who was created by Dredd. * It might be possible that him and Toxzon will meet and team up in Season 1 or Season 2. * It could be possible that he will be destroyed or turned back to normal in Season 2. * Miles Dredd appears in a live action trailer of Max Steel, in which he looks a like similar to his appearance, but when he is in his normal form, he looks a little bit more darker. * He can destroy rocks, as seen in Secret Identity Crisis when he and Max Steel fight to make Dredd weak. * He is the only villain with a lot of appears and is mentioned in a lot of episodes, since he is the archenemy of Max Steel. * He mostly appears with Jason Naught, except in The Truth Hurts. Category:Villain Category:CEO of THI Category:N-Tek agent Category:Co-Founder of N-Tek Category:Male Category:Smart